A Promise for You
by lysser8312
Summary: Continuation to Away from the Sun. One-parter. Luke needs closure from Peyton's departing. He finds it a tape Peyton made a long the way... COMPLETED


A/N - Ok so I own no characters and have nothing to do with the WB. Ok so this is a continuation to my previous story "Away From the Sun" it was basically about Peyton committing suicide. This story will basically show how everyone has handled it and something will be left for Luke.   
  
It had been weeks now since Peyton's funeral and Luke was having a hard time really accepting the fact that Peyton was really gone. He'd been moping around ever since her funeral and Haley and Nathan had been able to see it in time before he did anything irrational. They did all they could to make him move and begin to have fun again. They took him to movies and Nathan would play basketball but Luke just let him win. That wasn't like Luke, so today they were going to confront him.   
  
They caught outside of school walking home by himself. Nathan and Haley steppe up beside him and he was a little suspicious. "Ok, I'm not answering any questions and we're not doing anything 'fun' today. I just wanna go home and listen to music or something." "Luke you cannot just walk around like this. We need to talk."   
  
They grabbed his arms and took him to the roof of the café. "Guys, this is really nice of you and all but I don't wanna be up here. I can't handle being up here." "Luke, the whole point is to remind you of when you used to have fun and enjoy yourself. We all definitely need to talk," Haley told him sternly. "Ok, then what do you want to talk about, so we can get this over with?" "Number one. Why can't you talk about this?" Nathan asked. "I don't know. I just feel so lost and I don't know what to do. What do I do? I didn't expect her to die like this and I feel like I never got a full good bye because she wasn't thinking right." "Oh." Haley jumped in and decided to ask another question, but before she could get to it he answered it. "Now, Haley, if I know you you're gonna ask what can you do, right? Well, I just want real closure and I don't think I can get it." Luke got up and walked out of the café back to his house.  
  
He arrived home and everyday his mom did everything she could to get through to him. He would say a few words and continue walking. He'd turned to alcohol to save him and when he went up to his room he'd pull out a bottle of vodka from under his bed. Pour it into a tiny shout glass and gulp down the bitter liquid. He'd continue all night looking for some kind of closure to save him. Haley and Nathan didn't know Luke was becoming an alcoholic so when they followed him home the day he left the café they were in for a shock.   
  
Lucas walked into his room and sat on the bed that day. He pulled a box out from under his bed containing his alcohol and pictures.   
  
Haley and Nathan walked into Luke's house where his mom was nowhere to be found. They silently walked up the stairs and peered through the crack in his doorway. They found him pouring a shot and tears rolling down his face. They were shocked. Haley threw the door open and startled Luke.   
  
"What're you doing here?!" "Um, no the question is what are you doing?!" Haley shouted back. "I'm grieving which you seem to have never done after Peyton d-d-died!" he'd always had a hard time admitting to himself that she was dead. "Lucas Scott, I have grieved I just don't act like a jackass and turn to alcohol! I loved Peyton too. She was a good friend and I still cry about it. So does Nathan. I know he does. Lucas we're all having a hard time dealing with this too but we can do it and stay healthy. Now we're going to Peyton's house and I will find you closure. I want my best friend back." Haley let a tear roll down her cheek, which Nathan took the initiative to wipe it away.   
  
Her dad was never home and the back door was always open to her house for some strange reason. They walked into her room pulling Luke along because he didn't want to enter her house again. They walked up the stairs into her room and Luke continued to stand in the hallway. Nathan started going through her drawers looking for something that might help Luke. Haley began to do the same and they were shocked when they'd actually found something. A note was left inside her sketchbook. It read:  
  
To whomever is reading,   
  
If you're standing in my room I have a feeling you're looking for a trace of me but this is all you'll have. I hope my friends will find this. As in Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and most of all Lucas. I hope Lucas will read this and get why I did what I did. If this isn't Luke then at least tell him I'm sorry. The only other people who would be reading this would be Nate, Hale, or Brooke and you all know Luke so tell him I feel horrible for doing this to him and I know it'll end up causing him a lot of pain. Tell him I still loved him. I'll miss you all when I'm gone. I love you all. Good bye.   
  
Haley was heart broken. Nathan was in tears and Luke was on his knees. There was a small note at the bottom too and they were confused.   
  
It read:  
  
P.S. - If you want the last of me...look in the bottom drawer to my desk.  
  
Nathan had seen it and he was shocked. Haley was sitting trying to comfort Luke. Nathan jumped off the floor and ran across the room to her desk. He opened the drawer and began rummaging through it until his hand hit the tape. He pulled the tape out from underneath a mound of papers. There was a tape with a note stuck to it. To Lucas Scott was all the note said. He grabbed the video and put it in his coat pocket. He walked out into the hallway and found Haley still helping Luke to calm himself.  
  
About an hour later they were back at Luke's house dumping his alcohol. After that was through Nathan sat down next to Luke and pulled the video out of his pocket. Luke was looking very confused but all the same he took the video in his hands and read the writing. He cradled it for a few minutes before slipping it into the VCR. The screen stayed black for a minute until Peyton's room came into view. Luke sat there with his eyes glued to the screen. As Haley climbed the stairs back up to his room she saw Lucas and Nathan both sitting in front of the tv watching Peyton's room. She sat on Nathan's lap as the video started to play.   
  
The next thing on the screen was Peyton sitting on her bed laughing. Haley remembered this time vividly. She was the one who had been taping this video. They had been fooling around with the camera that day and were having a blast but apparently Peyton had kept this tape although Haley was under the impression that it had been erased.   
  
Peyton was laughing hysterically at Haley who was making faces behind camera. Then Peyton turned completely toward the camera and said "Hey, this is Peyton Sawyer here reporting for MTV news and this is breaking news. I have a new love and I'm totally falling for him. We also have big news here in Tree Hill. That is the Haley James is officially in love with my ex Nathan Scott."   
  
They were watching the video and Haley began to smile. Then as the breaking news came on about her and Nathan she began to blush. Her and Nathan had never said the famous three words to each other yet. Nathan looked up to her while she was on his lap and he smiled. He kissed her cheek before they turned back to the video.   
  
Peyton was still laughing and reporting for MTV. "Anyway I doubt anyone will ever see this news report so Lucas Scott is the new man for myself. The funny thing is that he just so happens to be going out with my best friend. I should've told him but hey if Brooke likes him and he likes her then let them be. Right? No, not right. I will have Lucas Scott. He will be mine if it's the last thing I do." Peyton laughed an evil laugh on camera and Haley could be heard in the background laughing. Haley then jumped in front of the camera with Peyton. They put the camera on Peyton's desk and were acting stupid. Peyton was laying on the floor pretending to cry about not having Lucas and Haley was jumping around like a cheerleader saying "I HAVE NATHAN...WOO YEA!"   
  
Nathan and Luke both ended up laughing at the video. Haley even laughed while she was reliving the memory in her mind. They all really laughed for the first time in a long time. The screen went black again after a few more minutes of the girls acting stupid. Haley and Nathan got up to go get something to eat while Luke sat there, tears silently falling. He sat there as the tape started to play again out of nowhere.  
  
Peyton began to smile. It was the same day as the beginning of the tape. "Hey, Haley!" she screamed throughout the house. Haley could be heard screaming back "Yea?" "Do we have any more tape left?" Peyton asked. Haley responded but Luke couldn't hear her. So Peyton looked into the camera and began to talk to no one particularly. "Hey, so I have tape left to waste. And I've got nothing left to do while Haley's downstairs raiding my refrigerator. Well before we go and pig out on doritos I wanted to say something to the camera in the case that I never actually say this to the person I want to tell. So I was sitting with you yesterday and you looked at me and smiled. I felt a thousand things flow through me and I didn't know what to do. So I wanted to tell you so bad that I loved you and I never wanted to let you go but the time never came. Just so you know I do love you and I'll never leave you if you ever needed me." Then the screen went black.   
  
Luke began to talk silently to room with no one in it. "You said you'd never leave!" He stood up feeling very betrayed and went to leave the room. His window was open in his room and it was the beginning of spring. As he went to exit the room a gust of wind came blowing and slowed to a gentle breeze. It came through the room and circled Luke in the moment. It left and he could feel Peyton's presence in the room. "And you never did." He whispered to the wind. 


End file.
